Articles of Business
This page is designed to outline the general goal of the wiki. As the founder I will be outlining what I am creating the wiki for and what the intended use is for. This will establish the overall goal of the wiki. Wiki Goals - To provide HERO based opinionated coverage on starbound. This wiki is not meant to be cannon or official. This wiki will be a wiki based around HERO's opinions and may not be in line with the game developers opinions. One example of this will be HERO's Item ratings. HERO will rate items based on his opinion of the item. - This wiki will be a place for HERO's fans to get information regarding Starbound and HERO's opinions on Starbound. - To be a home for HERO's subscribers. This is place for like minded people who enjoy the content of HERO to come and get anything they want on starbound. - This wiki is for public use but it's core purpose remains to provide HERO's perspective on Starbound while also Providing factual information on the game. This wiki is designed as a hub for entertaining and opinionated content by HERO first and then Starbound information second. - Anyone can edit but if your goal is to bash HERO or Starbound you will be removed from the wiki. Coming onto the site and picking a fight with the goal of the site is just trolling. If you wish to argue about HERO or Starbound please take it somewhere else. - To provide the highest quality content on Starbound in a clear and uncluttered manner. - To cover HERO's content regarding Starbound. - To cover additional content in article form that was unable to be covered in video form by HERO. - To provide a full resource for players to understand all that they may want to know about Starbound. - To combine HERO's video content with written content to provide an opinionated yet factual guide to Starbound. - To produce our own content. We will not be a site that is a hub for other sites. We will not be linking to 100 different other sites that have info on the game. We will create our own community, host our own articles, and discuss the updates on our own. If some other site has something related to Starbound that is their business this site will be for just focusing on our content. We will not be harassing other sites arguing about which site is better, or coping other sites. We will be a closed off community that is designed for HERO/Starbound content we create ourselves. It is not a contest because we aren't even creating the same type of site. Reasons not to use this wiki. This is not an official wiki and will be ran by HERO and His fans. If you aren't a fan of HERO and just like Starbound this wiki isn't for you. If you wish for a wiki that has just information without the opinions of HERO or his fans then please use the official wiki or create your own wiki. This wiki is based around HERO's content for Starbound and information on the game. If HERO is not your brand of entertainment this is probably not the right place for you and you will be a lot happier using the official wiki. That being said if you are just here for information we will have that as well. HERO AND Starbound wiki. I want to make this clear from the start this wiki is not just a starbound wiki, and will not become just a starbound wiki. If you want an opinionated wiki that has no affiliation with a specific youtuber please choose another wiki. I fully support the starbound team and their wiki but this wiki is going to be the wiki I promote to my fans and that I direct people to. This wiki is going to be filled with thousands of HERO fans. Again if you want a wiki that is not a HERO wiki please use another wiki.